Coffee Hunt
by BelovedOne
Summary: What happens when you get between Monica and her coffee on a bad day? Andrew's about to find out... CHAPTER THREE POSTED! ... Is all forgiven?
1. A Little HangUp

Author: BelovedOne 

Disclaimer: _Touched By An Angel_ and all its affiliations do not belong to me or anyone I know. They never have and they never will. I'm just playin' with 'em. Though if they did belong to me… But that's another story altogether. Let's get on with the story, shall we?

Summary: What happens when you get between Monica and her coffee on a bad day? Andrew's about to find out... In a rather _un_enjoyable way…

Coffee Hunt 

********

Tess popped into the apartment she and her charges were currently staying at, and opened the kitchen door to peer inside, expecting to see Monica hovering over the coffeepot. Instead, she was greeted with a muffled _oof!_ that came from behind the door. Closing it, she was surprised to find a dejected-looking Andrew hanging from the hook by his collar, his feet a foot above the ground.

Peering up at him, she asked, "Angel Boy, _what_ are you doing up there?"

He stared down at her mournfully, his arms crossed awkwardly over his chest. "Where do I start?"

"The _beginning_ is always a good place."

"Oh, okay. Well, in the beginning, God said, 'Let there be—'"

"_NOT_ that far back! Try a little more recently, hmm?"

"Ooookay. Well, let's see…and so then He flooded the Earth for forty days and forty nights—"

"_Angel Boy!!!_" Tess bellowed. "I am losing patience with you!!!"

"All right! So, I woke up this morning and—"

"**_ANDREW!!!!!_**" she thundered.

He gulped, and all in one breath, said quickly and quietly, "Monica-wanted-some-coffee-and-I-was-joking-around-and-I-said-I-wouldn't-give-her-any-and-she-went-berserk-and-got-mad-and-to-make-a-long-story-short-I-ended-up-here."

Taking a moment to process this information, Tess finally said, "Well, why don't you get down fro there?"

Andrew gave her a dismal look. "I can't. My coat's stuck on the hook."

"Did you pray to God for help?" Tess was having some difficulty containing her mirth at the hilarious sight of the usually regal Angel of Death hanging on the back of a door.

He looked positively miserable now. "Yes. It didn't work. He said I should've known better than to provoke Monica while she's coffee-deprived. Will _you_ help me?"

She shook her head. "No."

"What?! Why not?"

"Because I, unlike you, am smart enough to know that you should **_never_** incur Monica's wrath when she's not had her coffee for the day. Which reminds me—I need to go and track her down before she gets too much caffeine down her and starts up that whole 'Happy-Hyper-Angel' thing on us. God forbid!" With that, she disappeared, leaving Andrew alone to contemplate his current situation once more.

********


	2. The Escape

COFFEE HUNT Chapter 2: The Escape 

Tess watched as Monica took the extra-large mocha latte from the man behind the counter at Starbucks.

The young angel turned, and found herself nose-to-nose with her mildly irritated supervisor—and, all things considered, even _mild_ irritation on her part could be dangerous for the person (or angel) who caused it.

She very nearly splashed both herself and the older angel with the steaming beverage as she jumped in surprise. "Tess! You scared me!!"

Tess crossed her arms and pursed her lips. "Mm-hm. I bet I did."

Seeing the expression on her friend's face, Monica sighed. "You found him, didn't you?"

A nod. "Yes."

"Oh."

"And would you be so kind as to tell me _why_ you did what you did to that poor Angel Boy?" (Translation: Tell me. Now.)

The Irish angel ducked her head to hide the heat that crept up her cheeks and mumbled, "He deserved it."

"Ex_cuuu_se me?"

"Um, I should go back and get him down?"

"Right. Now _go_."

Monica faded into invisibility—to the _human_ eye, that is—as she hurried off to where she'd left her friend.

********

He wriggled.

He twisted.

He squirmed.

And still he could not find a way to escape.

Andrew sighed in exasperation and reached his arm up behind him, biting his lip and he jerked the collar of his coat, and a painful tearing sound split the air as the fabric of his beloved coat gave way.

Less than a second later, a loud _thump_ resounded throughout the house as a "human" body hit the floor at top speed.

Silence eclipsed for several moments and then:

"Ow."

********

Monica stepped into the house, noticing the eerie silence. _Uh-oh_.

She peered around the door she'd left him hanging on.

He was gone.

********

PLEASE REVIEW!!!!! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASEPLEASEPLEASE!!!!!


	3. Forgiven?

**AN:** Thanks all you guys for your wonderful reviews! RL got very much in the way of my writing – so did the other stories that I'm working on. I must admit that I had no plansto continue this story, but I had a feeling that I'd already written this chapter, and sure enough, I found it on an old CD I'd copied all my files to about a year and a half ago. So I figured I'd post it, mostly to make myself feel better about abandoning the story! I hope you like it, and happy reading! And maybe, if you're up to it, I could even get a few reviews out of you guys? Pretty please?

**COFFEE HUNT**

**Chapter 3**

_"Forgiven?"_

Andrew snuck around the corner, and found Monica staring dejectedly at Tess, who was lecturing her on her coffee-induced behavior…specifically, hanging a certain Angel of Death on the back of a door. The little Irish angel was looking more and more miserable with each moment that passed, and Andrew couldn't bear to see his friend like that, so he stepped out into the open, startling them both.

Monica let out a frightened yelp, and Tess bellowed, "**_What_** are you doing sneaking up on us like that, Angel Boy?"

Taken aback, Andrew stuttered, "Uh, I was, uh, just, uh—"

"Get to the point!"

"Sorry. Didn't mean to scare you."

Tess' eyes narrowed, but she remained quiet.

Monica inched towards the Angel of Death carefully, afraid that he might be angry at her, and he merely crossed his arms over his chest as she said, "I—I'm—I'm sorry, Andrew; I shouldn't have done that. It was entirely too rude, and I apologize."

Andrew just stared at her, watching as she began to fidget under his gaze.

Monica swallowed hard and asked, "Am I forgiven?"

Finally, he gave in, and chuckled at the pitiful look on her face. "Of course you are, Miss Wings," he said, using Tess's fond nickname for the little angel.

She nearly collapsed in relief, and he put an arm around her shoulder as they walked off.

At the last moment before they disappeared out the front door, he leaned over and whispered in her ear, "Just don't do it again."


End file.
